


When Bad Turns to Good

by csichick_2



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual sex leading to feelings, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Will's bad night turns worse when a patient takes him hostage.  In the aftermath, he and Connor come to an understanding.





	When Bad Turns to Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/gifts).



Will slams his locker shut before heading into the ED to start his shift.  He’s in a bad mood over having to work the night shift, one that’s only made worse by the fight that he had with Connor as he was getting ready for work.  Connor’s gotten more possessive than any boyfriend or girlfriend that Will’s ever had and considering that theirs is a friends with benefits arrangement that is something that shouldn’t be happening.  Which is why the fight ended with Will calling Connor a possessive prick and calling off the arrangement.  Though of course Connor still managed to get the last word in – accusing Will of not giving a fuck about anyone or anything but himself.  And that’s the part that really has Will fuming – because he doesn’t understand how Connor could say such a thing.  And it’s not like he can ask Jay or Natalie if he ever comes across that way, because that would mean admitting to his brother and his best friend that he and Connor had been involved and that’s something Will is not ready to admit, even though both already know that he’s bisexual.

 

Will can also blame the fight for everything that happens next.  If he hadn’t been so busy trying to figure out why Connor said what he did, he might have picked up on the hints that his patient was about to do something really stupid.  Brandon Ericson had been brought in by PD and the officer – who had zero concept of personal space – was more interested in getting answers and being in Will’s way than in actually letting Will treat the patient.  And that is how Ericson was able to grab the officer’s gun, shoot him, and then point the gun at Will’s head and order him to keep the officer from dying.

 

Will tries to keep his hands from shaking as he assesses the officer’s situation, but he’s not sure he’s successful.  The shot is to the stomach and the officer is losing a lot of blood – Will knows the only way to save the officer is to get him into an operating room, but convincing Ericson of that will be much easier said than done.  He focuses on stopping the bleeding and keeping the officer alive long enough for Will to either talk Ericson down or for the police to arrive and otherwise diffuse the situation.

 

Thankfully it doesn’t take long for PD to arrive as Will’s skills of persuasion are getting nowhere fast.  As much as he has his issues with the man – Will has never been more grateful to hear Hank Voight’s voice because the presence of the Intelligence unit greatly increases his own odds of getting out of this alive.  Ericson remains adamant that the wounded officer not be moved from the exam room, but Voight does manage to convince him to allow a surgeon to enter to help Will out.  As dumb as Ericson is, he is smart enough to not want murder charges added to the pile of shit he’s already in.  Unfortunately, that’s also the exact second that Will loses a pulse.  He briefly considers continuing to work on the doctor and buying time, but his conscience wins out and he starts CPR.  It might be futile, but if it were his brother lying there, he’d want another doctor to do the same.  Ericson yells the words “you’re dead motherfucker” and then Will hears the gunshot.

 

As the seconds pass, Will realizes that the police shot Ericson before he could shoot him and he looks up to see that his brother was the one to save his life.  And that Connor was the surgeon they were going to send in.  Connor – who wasn’t even supposed to be working tonight – was going to put himself in harm’s way to help him out even after everything they shouted at each other just mere hours before.

 

He doesn’t even register that anyone else has entered the exam room until he feels Connor’s hand on his shoulder.  “Did he hurt you?”

 

“Only my dignity,” Will replies.  “The officer?”

 

“You did your best,” Connor says, which tells Will everything that he needs to know.  “I’m taking you home.”

 

“You’re not going to get into trouble for leaving?” Will asks.  Part of him wants to remind Connor that they broke up, not that they were ever actually dating in the first place, but he figures he’ll worry about that later.

 

“My shift doesn’t start for another five hours,” Connor responds.  “I’m only here because your brother called me.”

 

“Jay knows?” Will asks, his eyes wide.

 

“To quote him, he’s a detective.  He detects things,” Connor says dryly.  “Now let’s get out of here before Maggie decides she’s not going to take your at your word that you’re not hurt.”

 

Will lets Connor lead him to his car and then stares blankly out the window, registering that Connor is talking but not paying attention to what is being said as he’s too busy replaying the events of the last several hours in his head.  He doesn’t realize the car has stopped, until he once again feels Connor’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“If you’re going into shock, I’m taking your back to the hospital,” Connor says, concern written clearly on his face.

 

“Not shock, just lost in thought,” Will replies.  “And we’re at your place,” he adds once he realizes where they’ve stopped.

 

“I sprung you before you gave the police your statement.  Jay’s the only one that would know to look for you here and he won’t bother us until you’re ready to talk,” Connor says.

 

“Why are you doing all this?” Will asks once they’re inside.  “I broke up with you six hours ago.”

 

“Technically friends with benefits can’t break up,” Connor points out.  “And it’s because I’m in love with you.  I have been for a long time.  That’s why I was getting so possessive – I was afraid to say anything because you’re the one that insisted that it was casual, but I didn’t want to see you with anyone else.”

 

“I love you too,” Will admits softly.  “Probably since before we ever slept together.  I just didn’t think someone like you would ever want something serious with someone like me, so I just shut off my feelings.”

 

“So we’re both idiots,” Connor says before pulling Will to him in a kiss and guiding him towards the bedroom.  Connor pulls off both of their shirts before pushing Will down onto the bed and climbing on top of him to kiss him some more.  They both left the hospital still in scrubs and the thin pants are doing nothing to conceal the fact that they’re both rapidly getting hard.

 

Will whimpers when Connor breaks the kiss, but that quickly turns into a moan as he feels Connor’s tongue on one nipple and his fingers on the other.  He used to be embarrassed by how sensitive his nipples are – especially since Connor’s aren’t at all – but now all he cares about is how good it feels.  After a couple minutes, Connor switches nipples and Will is half convinced that he’s going to come from this alone.

 

He’s about to protest when Connor stops, but then the other man pulls off his pants and boxers together and settles between Will’s legs.  “Please…” he practically begs.  Every time Connor blows him, it’s the best blow job he’s ever had and this time is no different, even if Connor is an evil tease and brings him to the edge three times before sliding a lubed slicked finger inside him.  The dual sensations are too much for Will, and this time Connor does actually let him come.  “Fuck,” Will mutters as he comes down from his orgasm.

 

“Not yet,” Connor says with a smirk as he slips a second finger inside Will.

 

“I hate you,” Will mutters, trying his best to glare at Connor at fairly certain he’s failing spectacularly.

 

“Love you too,” Connor responds as he adds a third finger and zeros in on Will’s prostate.

 

“Need you, please,” Will begs, not caring if he sounds desperate.

 

Connor kisses Will deeply before pulling out his fingers.  He rolls on a condom, slicks his cock with lube, and kisses Will again as he presses inside him.  Normally when they’re together it’s hard and fast, but this time they take things slow – whether it’s from admitting their feelings to each other or from Will almost dying or both doesn’t really matter.  Even then Connor’s hand on Will’s cock – the first sign that he’s getting close – feels like it comes all too soon.  Connor’s always had a thing for trying to make their orgasms come as close together as possible, and now that everything is out in the open, Will’s finally figured out why.  The second sign – Connor’s thrusts starting to get erratic – comes right as Will is on the edge.  He’ll deny it if ever pressed, but he’s fairly certain that he literally saw stars as his second orgasm overtakes him.

 

In the past, Will would get dressed and leave as soon as they were cleaned up, but this time it’s different.  Will curls into Connor’s side and sighs contently when the other man wraps an arm around him.  “This is going to sound so cliché, but I’m pretty sure that was the best sex of my life.”

 

Connor presses a kiss to Will’s temple.  “Best of mine too.”


End file.
